


Paint me black and blue

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, I don't write much, M/M, Paint Kink, Swearing, This just needed to happen, i'm bad at spelling, just ronan has a thing for it, not sexual, probably shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 22 times with in 3months this guy has come in to "Body Mods for the young at heart " Adam was a bit worried. No one should be able to take constant pain like that.But maybe if he doesn't speak up, he'll keep coming.





	1. February and March

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be shit.
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> But this doesn't exist yet and it should.  
> Remember I know jack shit about tattoos.

It can take any were from 1 to 2 weeks for a tattoo to heal;even longer for a piercing.  
In the past 3 months the same dude has been coming in. It's been a total of 22 times. Adam feels bad for the guy's skin. No one should know that pain.  
The first time he came in it was to get touch ups on the tattoo he had gotten on his back. While adam had thought the pattern of claws on his neck was a bit unnecessary the overall picture was okay. During the secession the man talked on the phone to what must have been a brother,Matt might be his name? And Adam had inadvertently learned from the conversation he had gotten the tattoo out of spite for his brother in high school. Adam simply shook his head and kept working.  
The second time he came was the next day, Valentine's day. Adam was confused to say the least. By all accounts the man was attractive, if a little emo. He had pale-ish skin, a shaved head and from the two time Adam had seen him he always wore black and leather. He had spacers in both ears and had a silver chain around his neck with a cross on it. But here he was on the holiday of love to apparently get another tattoo, instead of with a date. He told Adam he wanted him to permanently ink the scratches on his shoulder. Adam had looked at him strange and told him about the risks of infection,especially on a semi-open wound. The guy just waved away the concern and signed the waver so Adam could get to work.

The third time was on the 3rd of March,he asked Adam to free hand what ever Adam wants to on his forearm as long as it covered all of the scars he had on his wrist and was done in black and blues. Adam made a galaxy. The man asked him to signature it. Adam did.

The following times he came in were scattered around the month, all in all he came in ten time in March,not that Adam kept track of that sort of thing.Over the course of his visits he got a nose ring in his left nostril, a line of rings down his right ear, a two day tattoo piece of vines,trees,rivers,and ravens on his arm and shoulder above the galaxy as well as the word Chainsaw above his heart, on his opposite arm over more scars on that wrist he got a human shaped heart in a electric blue and a royal blue crown. He got 6 piercing down the side of his neck opposite to the permanent scratches he had.His final project of the month took three days. On the remaining space on his arm he was to make a detailed collection of swords,hornets,books,compasses watches etcetera. Adam was quite proud of his work.

 

 

 

He was quite disappointed when the man didn't show up for a week.


	2. February and March: Ronan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of shit.

Gansey was a little weird out when he figured out Ronan's kink. Now really Gansey was never supposed to know, its just that he had once walked in on him jacking it while making shallow cuts on his stomach in high school. Needless to say Gansey never went in to Ronan's room ever again. 

The thing is Roman has no idea he liked pain till he got his tattoo. What Gansey walked in on was him experimenting. Later when they met Blue,who was not shy about sex even if she still hadn't kissed anyone, Ronan was not shy about his kinks. Gansey was truly embarrassed for the both of them. So it was only natural for Ronans number for tattoos and piercings he had to incress. Gansey and blue were just shocked at the rate he was getting them. It was even more shocking to them, because Roman often said he didn't trust anyone enough to tattoo him. But this turn of events was Blue's fault really.

"I'm back,Gansey! Where The hell are you?" Roman steped in to Monmouth.

"Went out to get Blue flowers, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Noah was hanging from the rafters.

"Did he really? How sweet!"Blue skated past Ronan into the living room.

Ronan scoffed and turned away from her.As he walked to his old room he pulled his tank top over his head.

"You know,"Blue started before he could open the door" navy blue highlights would really suit your tattoo. "

"We've been over this maggot."Ronan sighed as turned to face blue."I don't like trusting others with my skin."

"I found this place, and I've been trying to convice Gansey to go with me and get tattoos together, but he won't go until someone we know gets something there, Please Ronan, just some highlights. " Blue sounded exhausted.

"No, maggot."Ronan shook his head.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Blue was winning now.

That's how Ronan ended up at 'Body Mods For The Young At Heart' with the instructions to ask for a guy named Adam Parrish. 

Once Ronan went, he just couldn't stop coming back.The artist was beautiful and so was his art.

At the end of March Gansey and blue finally got a good look at all the images on his arms,shoulders and back. 

"Ronan, you kink side is showing" Blue giggled; Gansey looked horrified. 

" Oh dear, how many times have you gone back to that place?"

"Twelve times-ish" Ronan shrugged.

"Okay that's it you have to wait for all of that to heal before you get more." Gansey turned around and headed to the door leavening no room for argument.

"You're not my mom!" Ronan shouted after him.

"You should at least wait a week to get more." Blue sighed "You might like the pain, but your body might not be able to prosses it all, ok?" 

"Fine I'll stop for a week, but remember this was your fault." Ronan went to follow where Gansey had left,"Nino's?"

"Sure".


	3. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a full thing I'm trying to fit an ending that is unrushed into the last two chapters so this is the first chunk of ch. 3. Ya? Na? please let me know. ( also Ch 3+4 will/ might be longish)

So anyway shit happened and Ronan learned that Adam guy had really nice hands and became addicted to the artist. Blue was happy Ronan found a love that didn't involve cutting is stomach every time he wanted to get off. But Gansey was not as happy for him, he was quite appalled by the number of tattoos Ronan was getting but he had promised Blue if someone they knew got a tattoo there he would go with her to get some together. So the fateful day had come and Gansey was walking into the parlor behind Jane. 

They approached a lady at the counter who had grey eyeshadow smeared on her eyelid and a disheveled white tank top over a vibrant green lace bra that he most certainly did not imagine on Blue. With a bored tone, she asked: “What can I do for you?” 

Blue for once was bubbly because she was getting a tattoo with Gansey ( but mostly because she could meet Ronan’s chosen pain provider) “ Blue Sargent, we have an appointment with Adam.” 

The girl's mood shifted into a small smile and looked longingly at a room just off the side, presumably a studio. “ ah, of course, let me find you in the system and I’ll get him out here for you.” she typed away on her keyboard and turned to the door. 

She opened the door and closed it behind her, a few drawn out minutes later a frustrated girl and a very annoyed man stepped out into the main room. The man held out his hand “ I’m Adam, sorry about the wait” he leaned into the couple and whispered, “ Tiffany can be a persistent bitch.” Bule stifled a laugh and followed Adam to one of the tattoo chairs, Gansey followed her.

“So what are you guys looking for today?” Adam had sat on a swivel stool and gestured for them to sit in on the table.

Blue took her seat and began to explain what she wanted. By the end of the time slot the appointment was reserved for Blue had a nice golden crown on her ankle and Gansey had a small snow white-esque mirror on his right wrist. Adam was amazingly well adept at freehanding the designs on a paper to show them his ideas for what they wanted from him. He even politely listened to him talk about welsh history as he was working to distract Gansey from the extremely-bee like sting the needle gave him. When they left the shop Blue was quite pleased with the work and Gansey was less reluctant to let Ronan go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please if you can, like give me suggestions on how to work the ending I have no plans for chapter 4 yet

**Author's Note:**

> The shit shows over. Comment if I fucked up or don't, let this continue to be shit. Love you. :)


End file.
